We propose a nationally representative survey of more than 20,000 adolescent males and females in grades 7 through 11 in the U. S. to study the patterns and determinants of behaviors which put adolescents at risk of AIDS, other STDs and pregnancy. The sample will be selected from an in-school screening of all pupils attending a probability sample of 200 schools containing these grades. Respondents will be interviewed twice with an interval of 18 months between interviews. Behaviors of primary interest are sexual, contraceptive, and prophylactic behavior and intravenous drug use. Behavior determinants will be measured at several different conceptual levels: community, school, peer group, friends, family, and individual. Data are to be collected so as to maximize their fit to the needs of epidemiological models for the AIDS epidemic. Analysis will capitalize on our unique ability to identify sexual contact networks and the mixing of populations with different risk structures. Techniques for the analysis of panel data will allow implementation of credible causal models. The ultimate goal of the project are: (1) to understand AIDS risk behaviors in the broader social context within which they occur, and (2) generate data to be able to predict the spread of AIDS in the adolescent population.